


You Dance With Us, We Dance With You

by artspeaks



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artspeaks/pseuds/artspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is total crack that came in my head after watching that scene with Rutledge singing about the Triangle Trade and poor Adams just has to sit there and take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dance With Us, We Dance With You

Rutledge had to credit the omega, he never once flinched during the entire ordeal. From auction block to the journey home to his undress, the clever black-haired lawyer stared ahead, seeming above it all. Stubborn to the last. As always.

It aggravated the Alpha to no end. 

"So you see, Adams, this is really all your fault."

Adams didn't speak but his large dark blue eyes did shoot up at those words to look his alpha captor in his face.

Rutledge's smirk was contained in his southern drawl as much as it was his face. "Why, yes John. This is your doing and yours alone. You see, if you hadn't made all that _fuss_ about omega rights and call for a ban on Southern Alpha ownership claims I might never have heard of you. You might have gone unnoticed from me and my brethren."

Moving downward, he removed the last of the linen vestments covering his omega's body.

"And wouldn't that have been a tragedy indeed."

Adams shuddered.

The curly-haired blond lifted his omega and carried him to his bed. It was the first intimate contact he had, skin to skin, and his cock twitched hard. Adams wasn't aroused as he had hoped but as Rutledge's own clothing came off, piece by piece, and his Alpha cock jumped made it's appearance, jutting hard and aggressive, purple and leaking in front of him, the omega responded beautifully.

Panting and flushed as he was becoming, the omega would still need some persuasion.  

The first night would be difficult. Until he got his slave trained he'd have to ensure he stayed put. Out came the silver shackles. 

"Hands."

When Adams didn't obey the command, Rutledge backhanded him sharp against those high cheekbones. "Do not make me loose my countenance, dear Adams. You will not approve I'm sure."

It was in victory Rutledge laughed when Adams hands, trembling, came out from his sides. 

He closed the chains, saying with a smirk, "clink-clink."


End file.
